The Sun
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: NHL Halloween/Sang mentari yang bersinar kehilangan sang rembulan/One shoot/


Kau yang dikenal sebagai pria musim panas, seseorang yang selalu bersinar seperti matahari. Suatu hari yang dulu sebelum hari di mana kau dipuja oleh semuanya, apakah kau ingat bahwa dulu kau -si matahari pernah mengalami tertutup awan, pernah mengalami gerhana. Di sanalah si gadis bulan selalu bersamamu.

Dia gadis yang sangat baik, begitu lembut dan penyayang. Di mana semua etinitas hanya tertuju pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha, hanya si gadis bulan yang mau melihatmu.

Tapi kau Naruto Uzumaki dibutakan oleh sebuah obsesi pada Sakura Haruno si gadis musim semi yang begitu indah di matamu.

Dunia shinobi berubah, terutama setelah kau mengalahkan Madara. Kau menunjukkan pada semua warga desa bahkan dari Negara lain bahwa kau -Uzumaki Naruto sangat pantas disebut sebagai pahlawan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun dalam hidupmu. Setelah kau mengalami banyak hal, akhirnya kau diakui dipuja oleh semua orang yang dulu bahkan meludahi dan mengutuk keberadaanmu.

Kau terbuai Naruto, kau di atas awan.

Dalam kegembiraan hiforia atas dirimu yang baru, dirimu yang semakin terik - yang bersinar penuh bagaikan matahari di puncak musim panas, kau membuat seseorang menjauh, ia yang selalu melihatmu kini tak mampu lagi melihat dirimu.

Tanpa kau sadari, dalam kebanggaanmu yang baru seseorang telah pergi darimu, dalam sunyi malam ketika kau tengah berpesta pora di kedai ramen atau minum sake bersama warga desa, ia telah pergi dengan perlahan.

Apa yang akan terjadi ketika kau terlalu lama melihat sinar mentari yang terik? Ketika kau berpaling darinya yang kau temukan hanyalah kegelapan.

Hinata Hyuuga meringis ketika sang pujaan yang dicinta semenjak ia belia kini melupakannya. Apakah pria mataharinya tak lagi mengingat pengorbanan yang ia diberikan?

Tak ingatkah ia atas pernyataan cinta di tengah serangan Pein? Hinata yang merasa sudah berada di jurang kematian, masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengatakannya, agar bila ia benar akan mati, Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan menyesal.

Cinta ini tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari itu Neji juga mati, sepupu yang ternyata sangat menyayangi si nona rembulan, memilih takdirnya. Menitipkan Hinata Hyuuga pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, selamat pagi." Sapaan lembut sulung Hyuuga menyapa indera pendengaranmu. Kau tersenyum Naruto, dan hatimu menghangat. Terlebih ketika senyuman dengan rona merah di pipi putih itu kembali terpantul di mata safirmu.

Kau merindukannya?

"Pagi Hinata-chan." Kau menebar senyum, mencoba menguarkan veromon untuk menjerat nona Hyuuga. Kau tahu bahwa sangat lama gadis itu tak lagi membayang di safirmu.

Kau melihat Hinata tengah membawa banyak kresek berisi bahan makanan. Kau mengernyit, bertanya apakah akan ada pesta di kediaman Hinata.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, kau juga pasti sibuk. Mau ke kantor Hokage?"

Naruto menimbang, ia memang hendak menemui Kakashi yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan Tsunade. Tapi menolong Hinata dan bisa berjalan bersama dengannya terdengar lebih menarik sepuluh kali lipat daripada menagih misi hari ini.

"Tidak masalah."

Hinata mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebuah debaran tercipta lagi, Naruto menyukai senyuman Hinata.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dari terakhir kali Naruto berjumpa dengan Hinata, lagi-lagi sosok manis Hinata tak terpantul di iris safirnya.

"Aku jarang melihat Hinata-chan." Satu waktu kau akhirnya mengeluh, padahal kau tak pernah lagi melakukannya. Kali ini Kiba yang merupakan teman satu tim Hinata yang mendengarkan keluhan itu.

Kiba yang tengah bersantai dengan anjingnya hanya melirik Naruto. Pria matahari itu tengah duduk di samping Akamaru dan mengelus perutnya hingga anjingnya itu meliuk kesenangan.

"Dia mendapat misi ke Ame bersama Shino dan Sasuke."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, pasti cukup penting karena mereka harus pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Kau merindukan Hinata ya?" Kiba menggoda Naruto, dia tersenyum dan menatap Naruto dengan mata jahilnya.

"Tidak!" Dirimu terlalu malu mengakui hingga tanpa sadar kau berteriak sangat keras, menyentak Kiba dan Akamaru. "Eh, maksudku..."

Kau menyadarinya kan Naruto? Raut benci Kiba padamu?

.

.

.

Gadis rembulan itu kembali dari misi, kau melihat Sasuke, Hinata, dan Shino di pintu gerbang desa.

"Sasukeee selamat datang!"

Kau terdiam ketika Sakura Haruno yang datang bersamamu untuk menyambut Sasuke langsung berlari dan menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Pria stoic itu memelototi Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku." Sasuke mendengus, dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kau melihatnya kan Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak cemburu lagi?

"Naruto-kun." Hinata menyapa.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Selamat datang ya." Kau menjadi kikuk, melupakan Hinata dan Shino. "Shino juga, selamat datang."

"Kau tidak bersama Kiba?" Shino mengedarkan pandangan.

"Mungkin Kiba ada misi." Hinata menimpali.

"Oh ya, kalian pasti lelah. Mau makan dulu di Ichiraku? Aku akan traktir." Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Kami tidak mau merepotkan Naruto." Hinata menolak halus.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan. Aku memaksa!" dan akhirnya wanita rembulan itu menyanggupi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Hinata benar-benar datang bersama dengan Sasuke dan Shino. Hinata datang memakai yukata hitam bermotif kupu-kupu merah, rambutnya yang panjang digelung, menyisakan sisa rambut di sisi pipinya.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?"

Naruto yang sejak tadi menunggu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kok, aku juga baru sampai."

Safir milikmu bergulir melihat Shino yang memakai bajunya yang biasa. Lalu pada Sasuke, Uchiha terakhir itu memakai hakama berwarna hitam dengan lambang kebesaran Uchiha di punggungnya.

"Mana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata setelah ia duduk.

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata, dan terlihat sedikit bergumam. "Dia bilang sedang diet. Jadi tidak akan makan malam."

Sasuke duduk di sisi Hinata yang lain, dan mendapatkan tatapan tanya dari Naruto, sedangkan Shino duduk di samping Sasuke. Mereka duduk berbaris di bangku panjang. Sasuke yang melihat pandangan Naruto hanya menanggapinya tak peduli, membuat pria matahari hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, paman! Kami pesan ramen spesial ya!"

.

.

.

Naruto yakin bahwa belum sampai satu minggu dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan dua turunan klan terkuat Konoha itu.

Naruto menarik nafas sekali lagi, menyubit pipinya lagi. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Sasuke dan Hinata akan menikah."

Telinga Naruto baik-baik saja, ia yakin itu. Jadi kalimat yang diucapkan Kakashi juga tidak salah.

"Sasuke dan Hinata?" Lagi, dua nama itu terucap dengan rasa penuh keheranan dan tak percaya.

Ini sebuah pernikahan, mereka akan hidup bersama hingga tua, bukan sebuah misi yang hanya akan membuat mereka bersama tidak sampai satu bulan.

Naruto tidak menduga bahwa kedatangannya ke kantor Hokage pagi ini adalah untuk menerima misi menjaga pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke seminggu lagi.

Kepalanya dengan cepat memandang Sakura yang memang datang ke kantor Hokage bersamanya. Lagi Naruto terkejut, Sakura tidak tampak menangis. "Apa kau sudah tahu Sakura-chan?" Tidak ada raut kecewa di wajah cantik Sakura. Bukankah seharusnya Sakura menjerit, menangis, dan mengamuk sekarang?

"Ya, begitulah." Sakura menjawabnya dengan tenang, bahkan suaranya sama sekali tidak pecah.

"Jadi, hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

.

.

.

Naruto sudah tiga hari tidak bisa menutup matanya meski hanya untuk tidur. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata merenggut kewarasan Naruto.

Bukankah Hinata mencintainya?

Bukankah seharusnya Hinata menunggu jawaban cinta darinya?

Lalu tidakkah berarti ciuman mereka ketika Naruto menyelamatkannya dari Ootsuki Toneri?

Seperti ada yang terlewat.

"Jawaban..." Naruto melirih. "Apa karena aku terlalu lama membiarkan Hinata menunggu?"

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah merasa cukup untuk dirinya sendiri untuk terus berdiam.

Malam di mana bulan purnama menyapa, Naruto mengendap, berlari dan meloncat di atap-atap rumah warga desa. Sesekali matanya awas pada Anbu yang mungkin tengah berpatroli. Merasa aman, Naruto berdiri di depan jendela kamar Hinata di lantai dua. Naruto mengetuk jendela kaca kamar Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah memakai pakaian pernikahannya, dan si nona Hyuuga menyadari itu.

Hinata yang duduk di hadapan Naruto merona, malu karena memakai pakaian pernikahannya sebelum harinya. "Aku baru mencobanya." Hinata tersipu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi terpana harus merasakan sakit di dadanya. Naruto memalingkan wajah dari Hinata malah menemukan sebuah Hakama yang tergantung di samping lemari Hinata.

"Itu milik Sasuke." Hinata menjawab sebelum Naruto bertanya.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, ada apa Naruto datang semalam ini? Apa ini mendesak?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

Seharusnya pagi ini akan menjadi hari yang tenang seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Tapi tidak. Keluarga Hyuuga gempar karena Putri sulung yang akan menjadi pengantin tiga hari lagi menghilang.

Uchiha Sasuke si calon mempelai Pria kalang kabut karena calon istrinya tiba-tiba tiada. Terpikir olenya bahwa Hinata mungkin saja lari sebelum hari pernikahannya. Mungkin saja Hinata Hyuuga pergi bersama cinta pertamanya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Terlintas pikiran itu di otak Sasuke, dengan cepat Uchiha terakhir itu berlari menuju kediaman sang sahabat baik. Berulang kali Sasuke memanggil, tak ada juga jawaban dari dalam.

"Naruto! Buka! Hinataaa!"

Pintu rumah Naruto terkunci. Tak sabar, Sasuke mendobrak pintu rumah Naruto. Rumah si Dobe tampak berantakan, ini semua bekas perkelahian Hinata dan Naruto, Sasuke meyakininya.

Langkah Sasuke berakhir di kamar Naruto, dan pria itu membeku.

"Hi-Hinata!"

Sasuke mendapati calon istrinya direngkuh dalam pelukan Naruto.

Sasuke melihatnya, warna merah di kimono Hinata, dan kulit calon istrinya yang lebih pucat. Tak ada sedikit pun pergerakan dari Hinata. Wanitanya tlah tiada.

Iris Sasuke bergulir pada Naruto, begitu pun sahabatnya, sang matahari memilih untuk selamanya terbenam bersama sang rembulan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Hinata..." Naruto mendesis. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hinata yang ditanya demikian mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Terlebih ketika menatap punggung Naruto yang bergetar.

"Naruto, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun." Susah payah Hinata berbicara di tengah ketakutannya. "Maaf..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, terlalu terlambat untuk Naruto mengatakannya sekarang.

"Maaf Naruto... aku..."

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto berbalik dengan sebuah rasengan kecil di tangannya, mengenai lengan Hinata yang tak sempat menghindar.

"Jyuuken!" Hinata berusaha untuk menyerang Naruto, melindungi dirinya sendiri. Satu jurusnya dapat membuat Naruto sedikit mundur, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto begitu gesit, membuat rasengan sebesar kelereng itu menyentuh perut Hinata.

Hinata tak dapat berkutik, ia hanya dapat menatap safir Naruto yang menggelap. Lalu tubuh Hinata jatuh membentur lantai.

Naruto menatap pilu sang pujaan. Diraih dan digendongnya ala bride style menuju tempat tidur. Darah berceceran.

Diletakkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya, mata Hinata menutup, tidur dalam kedamaian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Ayo, kita mati bersama..." Naruto menyerang perutnya sendiri dengan rasengan yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan pada Hinata. Membuatnya ambruk.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto menidurkan tubuhnya di sisi Hinata. Tak menghiraukan rasa sakit, ia memeluk tubuh yang tak lama lagi akan mendingin. Membiarkan dewa maut menggerogoti kesadarannya.

Tak apa selama ia bersama Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki sang matahari, memilih pergi.

 **END**

 **Haiii ini sebenarnya untuk merayakan Halloween NHL... tapi Ritsu gak pede untuk ikut partisipasi... hehe... dan kayaknya kurang seram dan pasaran idenya...**

 **Ritsu minta kritik dan saran dari semua ya... semoga suka..**

 **Salam peluk dari Ritsu, SeeU**


End file.
